AsphyxiatedAilment
Juvene Adynia, also know by his handle AsphysxiatedAilment, is one of an extremely large sixteen/seventeen Troll session. He can ofton be found lurking in the #TRUTH_OR_DARE_FOREVER memo. His name comes from the greek word youth (Juvene) which links to the fact his symbol is the cup of Hebe, goddess of youth. His last name means weakness in greek. 'His blood is this shade of green and he can be referred to as an "avacadoblood" if you wish. ' His mood is always set as Discontent, it's just the way he is. Biography Juvene was born as a rather weak Troll. He barely scraped through the trials, and luckily was picked by a smaller Lusus. His Hive was built as far away from other Trolls as it could be, and ended up rather near the ocean, strange for a greenblood. He met Deimas when he was just four sweeps, and through her met other Trolls, most of them low bloods. A sweep later and they found out about SGrub, and began to play. Juvene was killed by Otalup during a fit of rage, and the session slowly began to fall apart. When Deimas realised they were doomed, she used time powers to travel back in time (similar to what Davesprite did) and took Juvene's body with her. Juvene was later sprited in the new alpha timeline, and now tends to sit around, trolling anyone he can out of lonelyness. Personality Juvene is a rather scareable troll. Due to his physical weakness he'll agree to anything if it means staying out of a fight. Although he'd probably do anything a lower blood says, he actualy respects the castle system very much, and spends much time admiring high bloods, especially sea dwellers. He gets rather offended if he meets a high blood that doesn't care for the caste system, to the point of actually being angry. After death he relaxes a bit, cool sprite powers making up slightly for his lack of strength. He enjoys meeting new people, although he's wary of humans, mainly because they confuse him. Relationships Juvene's first relationship is with Deimas Luther, his long term moirail. They met when Deimas passed Juvene's hive on the way to the coast, planning on killing a high blood. They spent a good hour arguing over whether she would be culled or not, and eventually she stormed off. She later came back to appologise, and they began talking. Before you knew it she began refering to him as her moirail.(Unfortunatly, this never happened in the alpha timeline, and the two are just aquatances, excluding beta Deimas.) His second relationship is with Osiris Yelffi, who he met through Deimas's auspice. It was a bit of a corny "love at first sight" meeting. He managed to make her less bitchy, while she toughened him up. They never met in alpha, either. His last relationship is with Otalup Critas. Otalup has been trying to get into any of Deimas' quadrants, ever since he met her. After Deimas gets in a serious fight, Otalup declares Juvene a 'failure of a moirail' and kills him. They later meet up in a dreambubble, where they become official kisemesis after an intense fight. Lusus/Custodian/Parent Juvene's Lusus is a wasp-like creature, which has been refered to as 'Waspdad' on more than one occasion. He's sometimes treated as more of a pet than a dad, which earns Juvene frequent stings on the arm to remind him who's in charge. Waspdad was killed when alpha!Juvene's hive washes away into the ocean (along with alpha!Juvene.) Beta Waspdad was killed by meteors. Image Gallery JuveneBOUND.png|Juvene's alterniabound sprite --Pillowsforpresident 20:18, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fantroll Category:greenblood Category:Dead